


Wink

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [83]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of getting home after a recruiting run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wink

Aaron pulled into the driveway with a sigh of relief. It wasn’t a very difficult run, but they had been out for a few days and he was glad to be home. Daryl parked the motorcycle next to the car and was already rifling through his pack as Aaron opened his door. This was his favorite part of the recruiting runs now that Eric was staying in Alexandria, and he didn’t have long to wait before the front door was flung open. Daryl barely looked up as Eric rushed across the yard to the side of the car, grabbing Aaron without any preliminaries and kissing him soundly.

“I was worried.” He didn’t let go of Aaron yet, though he took one of the packs from the car as it was passed to him.

“I can tell. I wish you wouldn’t worry, but I know I do the same.” Aaron looked over at Daryl as the man snorted softly, “Don’t roll your eyes at us. I know of a few people who are worried about you too, so maybe you should go assure them of your continued survival.”

Eric glanced over as Daryl got his pack over one shoulder, “You could come back for dinner later if you want. I made a fresh loaf of bread this morning.”

“I should check to see if Rick needs anything, or if the group has plans for me.” Daryl shrugged, not quite looking at them. Whenever there were moments like these, he seemed to be torn in two different directions; wanting to be there and yet wanting to be anywhere else. “Maybe tomorrow would be better.”

Aaron nodded slowly, not wanting to push after they just spent days alone together. “Tomorrow would be good.”

Eric didn’t hesitate to say what was on his mind though, “Will you get a welcome home kiss when you get back to your house?”

Aaron barely stopped himself from grinning as Daryl flushed and stammered his reply, “No, who do you think would be waiting there for me?”

“I don’t know. Carol? Rick? Michonne maybe?” Eric winked, “I can imagine the whole family waiting on the porch so every single one of them can kiss you hello.”

Aaron finally gave in and laughed, “I can picture that too. Especially Abraham and Eugene.”

“Stop.” Daryl was flustered now, and he shook his head slowly, not sure what to say.

“Well, if no one is kissing you it is a damn shame because someone really should be doing that on a regular basis.” They started moving toward the house, Eric barely limping, and he followed part of the way into the yard.

“Was that an offer?” Daryl stopped a few feet away, finally getting some of his spark back.

“Sorry, but Aaron might object to that. He doesn’t even like it when I kiss the cat.” Eric glanced at Aaron’s face for a moment, not sure what his expression meant.

“I don’t know, I might not object if it was only once and I got to watch.” Aaron looked thoughtful and then shook his head, “No, bad idea. I play well with others, but I don’t like sharing. Besides, I think there is someone else who might not like that idea too much.”

“Maybe.” Daryl shrugged, adjusting the strap on his bow where it lay across his back, “I’d better get home, and you’d better get inside before you get cited for public displays unfitting for the neighborhood.”

Eric laughed too then, “As if that would stop us.” They kissed again, only breaking apart when a door slammed down the block. “See?”

Daryl huffed slightly, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you both later.”


End file.
